


cries of the dead

by Unknownotes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownotes/pseuds/Unknownotes
Summary: Gah, what is it with these people, ignoring me like I don’t even exist?!





	1. Chapter 1

"Lance, freeze the ships!" the black paladin shouted at me over the comms. Shiro veered the Atlas to the right, and a blast from a small galra ship sent us reeling, and we landed on an asteroid, after destroying two on the way, with a loud bang. “Guys? Does anyone copy? We’re standing, but we don’t seem to be in good shape. I reckon we should retreat and let Atlas handle this.” Keith said over the comms, and he struggled to get the robotic lion to move. “K-Keith? Keith, I copy. Are all the paladins alright?” Allura asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m fit as a sushi roll, although Yellow did take a few bad bumps here and there!” Hunk said, and the paladins heard a thump. “That was a space bump. Did-did you guys get it?” he asked, and Keith chuckled. “Yep, I’m good to go. Though, I think we should lay low for at least a few more minutes, let Atlas completely take care of these things.” Pidge said, and murmurs of agreement echoed. “Hey, guys! I’m alive and kicking’! Did someone say sushi?!” I yelled. “Lance doesn’t seem to be responding. Can anyone get a hold of lance?” Pidge said, and confusion hit me like a truck. “Guys, I’m-I’m right here!” I shouted. My comms were probably damaged by the impacts. Oh well, guess we’ll take a collective report when we’re back on the Atlas. To be honest, I did feel a little…lighter than usual, but maybe that was because I was exhausted. Slowly, blue and the other lions separated, and blue turned and flew to Atlas.  
\-----  
After freshening up, I walked out to the main rooms, only to see Veronica walk into her room. I shrugged and went to the common area. Since the training room was pre-occupied, I had nowhere else to go. Kincade was sitting there, and I went and joined him. “So. How’s the flying going, Kincade?” I question, as I shovel food into my mouth. He looks straight ahead and ignores me. As usual. “Oh well, the training arcade looks a bit empty. Wanna join me after lunch?” I ask, and he put his spoon down, got up and walked away. “Hey! You could just say no!” I shout, a tad bit offended. “Stuck-up, lying, mean, cold-hearted, jerk. One day I’m gonna kick where the sun don’t shine, and you can go crying to momma.” I grumble under my breath. Save for me, our table seemed empty. Which was weird, considering the fact that the team never missed lunch. I looked around and saw Axca punching a boxing bag with such power, that it tore right off its handle and landed a few feet in front of her. She wiped the sweat from her brow, picked up another boxing bag and went ahead and did the same thing. “Yeesh. What the quiznack happened to her?” I muttered under my breath. She punched again, and then just rammed the bag with all her strength with a roar. When it fell on the floor, she just turned around and walked away. Ok, then. I got up and walked up to a soldier. “Hey man, do you where Keith and the rest of the team is? They didn’t come for lunch so…yeah” I trailed off. The man looked up with furrowed eyebrows, then turned and walked away. Gah, what is it with these people, ignoring me like I don’t even exist?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that Pidge I heard? Was she crying? What the quiznack was going on?!

I walked into the hangar, where Red and the others were being kept. I walked up to red, and she grumbled and looked down at me. “Yeah girl, you seem to be the only one noticing me. I don’t know what’s up with the other guys.” I sighed, and she bent down and I walked in. The controls were still on, and I sat down. Exhaustion washed over me, and I closed my eyes. My heart started to slow down, and suddenly, I saw a bunch of people running towards the medic bay. I watched them run past Red and then shrugged. It was probably a new doctor who messed up. I chuckled lowly to myself and leaned back. Red moved and pointed her snout towards the bay. “Huh? What is it, girl?” I questioned, and then did a quick scan of her armor and weapons. She seemed fine. I shrugged again, and then went back to relaxing. I dozed off and started dreaming of me and Allura walking in the park, hand in hand.  
\-----  
A sudden surge of electricity ran through me, and I woke up with a jolt. My chest started clenching with pain, and I fell off the seat, clutching and bunching up my shirt at my chest. My breaths came out shallow, I vaguely heard red grumble. The pain suddenly stopped, and I sat for a few moments, gathering my wits. What the quiznack just happened?! My hand became warm as if someone were holding it, and I looked down at it. I examined it, and, all of a sudden, I heard a girl sobbing. I clutched my head, and fell onto the seat, gasping. I heard Keith say, “Hey, buddy? Remember our bonding moment?” His voice, weirdly enough, was shaky. Where the hell were these voices coming from?! “Don’t worry, buddy. Blue and Red will miss you.” I heard hunk say, and his voice sounded teary. Why was hunk crying?! “I’m- I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the friend you needed, and-and Rover will miss you.” Was that Pidge I heard? Was she crying? What the quiznack was going on?! “Red? What is going on?” I asked her, and she responded with what seemed like a whine. I saw the other lions light up, and I saw the black lion bend down, to receive Keith I supposed. I saw him walking in, a hand on his forehead, and Allura followed him, but then they split into their lions. Black sat up, and then I heard the gears whine. Was Keith going out for a spin? Blue sat up too after Allura walked in, but then she stayed in a sitting position. I turned on my comms, and asked, “hey Allura! What’s going on?” I heard sniffling, and then silence. “What was that? Blue, did you just play an old message?” I heard her whisper. “No, Allura, it really is me!” I said, trying to assure her. She switched off her comms though, so I was speaking to a wall. Black walked up to the entrance of the hangar, and the doors slid open. He crouched and then jumped into the sky. Keith was flying far too fast since black was out of sight in barely a minute. “Huh. Guess he’s gotta blow off some steam.” I said and went back to my former resting position. Pidge was walking up to Green, and I heard her sob quietly, as she walked up to her lion. I sat up and saw her walk past Red. “Pidge actually is crying? I should go and comfort her”, I thought. I got up, and the doors slid open, and I walked up to Green. I stood in front of Green, and waved my arms, in an effort to get her attention. But I failed, or she didn’t want anyone to bother her. Oh well, at least I tried. I walked back to my room and flopped onto the bed. I should have probably gone and seen Mami and Papi. They could have told me what was going on.


End file.
